Summermelody: Ocho's Story
by Azura the Deoxys
Summary: After Mixolydia vanished, and Ocho was left alone on Tanetane Island, he recalled some memories... Slight songfic based on Summermelody by H2k. Oneshot.


**Summermelody: Ocho's Story**

_Yeah, here I go writing a oneshot about that octopus. This is my take on how he feels after Mixolydia disappears and he is left alone on Tanetane Island. Partially inspired by the song "Summermelody" by H2K, so I guess it's a slight songfic. _

--------------

My name is Ocho. I am an octopus.

But not just any octopus. I was the friend of Mixolydia, one of the seven beings known as the Magypsies. They were quite the odd bunch, being neither man nor woman, but more like a strange combination of both.

They guarded these strange golden needles that stuck out of the ground. These were the Dark Dragon's Seven Needles, needles that, when pulled, would summon a divine dragon known as the Dark Dragon. Depending on the heart of the person who pulled the final needle, he would either destroy the islands and rebuild them, or just completely annihilate them to satisfy evil desires.

One such needle was on the island. And Mixolydia guarded it. I still remember the time we first met…

--------

I was walking on the beach, doing my favorite thing… beachcombing. You can find very interesting things in the sand. As I was picking up seashells, keeping interesting ones and tossing ones that were plain or broken, I bumped into somebody. I looked up, and was greeted by a pink-haired person who was very strange looking.

"Pardon me," I said, sorry that I ran into her… or was it him? He/she appeared to be both male and female at the same time.

"That's alright, sweetie. I forgive you," she said, smiling. I realized something then. This must have been Mixolydia, the Magypsy who guarded the Dragon's Needle on this island.

"You're Mixolydia, if I'm not mistaken?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm Ocho," I said, smiling. Mixolydia giggled.

"Ocho, what a cute name. Say, Ocho, would you like to be my friend? It can get lonely spending most of my time by myself in my shell house," she said. I nodded and stretched out my tentacle. She took it in her hand and shook it.

"I'd love to, Mixolydia. It would be nice to have a friend like you."

----------

Since then, I have been her friend and noble servant. I would get things for her and run errands, and in return, we would do things together…

-------

"Ocho, want to go exploring the jungle?"

"No, Ocho, don't eat those mushrooms. They are evil mushrooms that cause powerful hallucinations that pick at the scars of someone's heart."

"Ocho, would you like to go beachcombing?"

"Ocho, how about we watch the sunset?"

-------

We were such great friends. But the most memorable moment was this song that Mixolydia taught me…

"_It's a summer melody  
For the night, for the day  
With us any time we play  
A timeless song_

A summer melody  
In the wind and trees  
You were floating in the breeze  
And we can't go wrong

It's a summer melody  
For the sea, for the sky  
We can let it, take us high  
On a beautiful day

A summer melody  
In our heart and soul  
And we never have to throw  
Our dreams away"

That song… I have no idea where she learned it, but she taught it to me, to remind me of all the things this beautiful island has. Mixolydia was the greatest friend I've ever had. The song reminds me of the great times we've had.

But now, ever since the Needle was pulled, Mixolydia has disappeared. She is no longer with me. All I have left now is her memory… and her song.

As I trudged up to the hill where her house is, my heart was heavy with missing her. And I had this pit in my stomach. I felt like something was going to happen.

I walked to the hole in the earth where the needle once was. A vapor was rising from it. I stared at Mixolydia's house. This was all I had left of my unique friend.

It was then that the earth began to shake. The sky began to grow dark.

"The last needle has been pulled," I said, sadly. I crawled up to the side of my friend's house. Placing one tentacle to it, I recalled the song.

_It's a summer melody  
For the night, for the day  
With us any time we play  
A timeless song_

A summer melody  
In the wind and trees  
You were floating in the breeze  
And we can't go wrong

It's a summer melody  
For the sea, for the sky  
We can let it, take us high  
On a beautiful day

A summer melody  
In our heart and soul  
And we never have to throw  
Our dreams away…

And as stars began to fall all around me, I closed my eyes and held on to the memory for as long as I could…


End file.
